While they Wait
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: While they await the arrival of Mr. Davenport, a bored trio of Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm decide to take a break from standing in the same position while waiting for their new team members.


**WHILE THEY WAIT**

One-Shot.

The trio of Kaz, Oliver and Skylar found themselves lounging on the couch in Davenport Tower, as they waited for the signal that Mr. Davenport was nearly here with the rest of their new Elite Force team. Two members of Davenport's well-known Bionic children, not that they or Davenport knew which would take up the new role.

However, the trio were _bored._

" _So_ … what should we do while we wait?"

"Uh, we relax der?" Kaz sighed.

Oliver nervously scratched his head as he responded with a soft: "Oh…"

"Why, what were you expecting?" Kaz questioned, before deciding to tease. "Were you expecting Skylar to strip and let you fuck her while we wait?"

While Skylar looked like she wanted to puke, Oliver blushed bright red. "KAZ!"

The protested yelp was a little weak, mainly because of the teen attempting to hide the amount of interest that he would have in Skylar doing just that. Something that would make one of his biggest dreams come true. Trying to ignore the twitching in his agonizingly tight pants, Oliver stifled a moan at the thought of a naked Skylar Storm; The very thought that had kept him awake at night trying to satisfy his cock with. He could tell just from the smirk on his best friend's face, who had himself done the same thing from time to time, Kaz was toying with him, trying to make Oliver moan.

Despite the slight disgust at doing that with Oliver, Skylar found herself admitting something aloud. "Well actually… that is something that happens a lot on my home planet."

She was met with the shocked faces and opened mouths, of her two friends.

"You do what now…?" Oliver breathed out, blushing at the thought.

Skylar couldn't help but giggle slightly at Oliver's reaction.

" _Damnnn_ girl! See Oli-pop, she does put out!" Kaz teased, breaking out of his shock. "Just not for you,"

He was ignored by his best friend.

" _Tell me_ you're joking! Your planet's so… we- _unique!_ Th-there's no way you have… um…" Oliver trailed off as the hardness in his pants grew worse thinking of Skylar's race in an orgy.

"Well _actually,_ your human 'sex' or 'love making' is just the way friends _hang_." Skylar shrugged.

Oliver's eyes bulged from the response.

"That sounds hot! We are so trying that!" Kaz was already stripping his shirt.

Oliver, however, was pulling the fabric back down over his friend's slightly developed chest. The boy having released a slight gulp at Kaz's thinning but still a little thicker chest.

"Um, NO we aren't! We can't do… do _that!_ " He stuttered.

To their surprise, Skylar raised her voice next in protest. "And just _why_ can't we, Oliver? It's a strong tradition of my people… Kind of offencive to say no,"

Regardless of the thought never passing her mind, Skylar was never closed off to the option of doing anything with those two. It just didn't seem like Kaz and Oliver would want to share a girl with one and other, or even fool around by themselves like she and Scarlet. Though that was due to Experion being turned on by two girls eating each other out during a threesome. They loved how hard his dick became, and the thickness of the many loads that alien boy could shoot.

"Come _on…_ we can't do this…" Oliver protested, nervously. Despite wanting this to happen, even if it meant having to share his dream girl with his best friend. Which compared to a stranger was something Oliver found himself able to handle.

"Then _you_ sit there like a pussy, while I get some super-pussy!" Kaz argued and stepped closer to Skylar. He hooked his fingers at the hem of his loose tee and stripped it away, revealing his bulky form.

Oliver couldn't stop himself from protesting once more. "B-But…"

Skylar didn't mind the sight, or the v-line leading to whatever was bulging in the teen's pants.

"It's not like we're doing anything _wrong_ Oliver. We're just wasting time before Davenport get back." Skylar replied, looking past to Oliver and his shocked expression. "Soooo if you boys don't want to stand around waiting for the old man, start stripping. I kinda wanna see what humans have down there. I've never seen what _human_ boys are like unhidden."

Kaz didn't give Oliver a chance to whine before starting on his tight jeans, sighing in relief when his bulge had some room to breathe. He stripped them down and stepped out, leaving the dark-haired teen in just his deep-red boxer briefs that Kaz was heavily bulging in. Palming himself slightly, Kaz looked back and motioned for his best friend to do the same. He couldn't help but notice the chestnut-haired boy's eyes were trying not to stare at his barely covered cock as it twitched and threatened to poke out of the waistband.

There was no doubt in Skylar or Kaz's mind, that Oliver would strip too now.

"A-Are you _sure_ about this, Sky…?" Oliver blushed, the teen not wanting Kaz to get his dream before him.

Skylar rolled her eyes in response and slipped a finger inside of the almost naked teenager's boxers. She was eager to see just what human boys hid inside. If Kaz' thinning out, developing, smooth chest was that hot, Skylar was all the more hungry to get inside his pants and get a taste of whatever thick organ was bulging down there. So when Oliver opened his mouth to speak, the alien girl shamelessly tugged down his friend's underwear and gave them both an eye full of Kaz' thick seven and a half inch cock.

"Holy… _fuck_ …" Skylar and Oliver whispered as one. The pair in their shock wonder what was thicker, Kaz or a can of soft drink, Oliver guessing that it would be _incredibly_ close.

As the shock of Kaz's lengthy thick cock died down, Skylar questioned a misunderstanding she had about _male_ humans. "So uh… you guys _do_ have similar things…? My people are similar length, but they are more veiny with a few barbs around the head,"

Kaz just moaned as Skylar reached over and traced the head of his dick, as she spoke.

"Well um… some guys are bigger and some are… well, Oliver… reveal yours." Kaz smirked.

"Oi! Who said I'm smaller!?"

Oliver didn't like Kaz's snort in response.

"I've seen the outline dude, you got rock hard in The Domain! Your entire Oli-pop was on show, head and all."

Blushing hard and eager to prove some growth against his overly cocky and shockingly massive best friend, Oliver skipped his shirt and unzipped his jeans. The tent was all too obvious as it stuck out from the flaps. He was blushing hard as his superhero themed underwear came on full display for his friends, or when he finally manned up and pulled his cock out to prove himself. A thick stream of precum had long since begun to leak from the head, slick now in his hand as he gave the shaft a few quick tugs.

"Hmm, It looks thinner… is it normal for humans to have differing thicknesses, guys on my planet are all the same?" Skylar questioned, the girl reaching down and running a finger down the length of Oliver's cock before scooping up a leaked line of pre-cum that had leaked out

"Yeah, no one really understands it, but lots of different thicknesses." Kaz shrugged, the teen weirdly knowledgeable on the topic of the male genitalia.

"O-Ohhhh gosh, S-Skylar!" Oliver's shock only grew as Skyler looked down at the clear fluid on her finger, before sucking Oliver's pre-cum off. Which she found a little sweeter than the boys back home. "O-Oh fuck, Skylar…"

Kaz just grinned at the sight. His friend was _finally_ getting touched by the alien girl.

"Since you enjoyed Ollie, why don't you get a taste of this one?" Kaz growled lustfully, tugging on his thickness while fondling his hairy, low-hanging balls. With the girl reaching out and taking over, working her friend's cock.

"Mmmm…" Kaz moaned, as his cock was being practivally milked. His teeth were grit as he groaned out on pleasure. "Fuck Sky… damn, seems like you _love_ cock…"

"On my planet, they are basically what your _precious_ game stations are…"

Oliver smirked. "So if you like Kaz, then they are your _entire_ world…"

Kaz and Skyler were about to retort to him when they both noticed that he was completely naked, except for his socks. The teen wasn't as thick as Kaz and Skylar had thought, and Oliver's chest had developed a lot more than the boy had let on. Thin lines lead to a barely noticeable four-pack of abs, but his pecs had come a far way. Unlike Kaz, Oliver's had a thick treasure trail leading down from his belly button until it reached a bush of neatly trimmed pubes.

"Not bad, Oli." Kaz beamed, his cock twitching a little from the sight of Oliver in nothing but his white anklet socks.

"Hmm, better than I thought he would be…" Skylar smiled softly as she reached over and gripped his cock too. It had been a long time since the alien had pumped two shafts at once, felt them both twitch and throb as their cum boiled up to paint her face.

Watching on as Skylar stroked them, Oliver found himself getting a little out of place.

"Uhh… m-maybe we should, um... H-help Skylar undress?"

"Oh hell yeah, time to see some Alien titties!" Kaz grinned, happily.

Despite whining out loud when the hand left his cock, Oliver found himself almost drooling the instant he realised how up close Skylar's breasts were and that they weren't _off limits_ to him at the moment. The tight spandex jumpsuit hugged her body perfectly, and her juicy tits were mere inches from him. But before he could reach out to caress her, Kaz shocked the pair by slipping in from and forcing his lips against Skylar's. Despite a momentary shock, Skylar began to kiss back. As their tongues fought for domination in Skylar's mouth, their hands were quickly exploring with a pair of his fingers finding the zip to her suit.

"K-KAZ!?" Oliver blushed, hating how turned on he was getting from the sight of his best friend making out with his dream girl.

The dark-haired teenagers ignored him, with Skylar wrapping herself around Kaz' waist and moaned into the kiss as his hard cock was grinding against her pussy in the tight suit. He couldn't handle being ignored for long and stepped forward to join in.

"Mm, o-oh god- O-Oliver!?"

Skylar was shocked to feel the second body against her and another pair of hands helping to undress her. In that moment she couldn't help but turn back and kiss that dork, too, while Kaz happily worked on sliding the jumpsuit off.

"Damn Oli-pop, never thought I'd sandwich a girl with you. We should do this more often…" Kaz smirked before leaning down and running his tongue up Skylar's soft flesh.

Oliver blushed heavily at the thought of fucking more people with Kaz. Skyler meanwhile returned to making out with Kaz, as she lowered herself to her feet and let Oliver slide the rest of the suit off. Down there, it was a surprise to feel his hands eagerly gripping her ass. Just as surprised as the teenage boys to see Skylar Storm in a tight black bodysuit. Her perky nipples were almost poking out from the tight black fabric, and it didn't bother to hide her wet pussy from sight.

Something _both_ boys noticed very quickly.

Oliver just found himself in love with how the bodysuit gripped Skylar's ass and managed to show her tight hole.

"W-Wow Skylar… this… uh… is so hot on you," Oliver moaned as his hands cupped those juicy cheeks.

Kaz couldn't help but tease his friend. "You should see it when your mom wears hers,"

"K-KAZ!"

"He's not wrong," Skylar winked. Both her and Kaz knowing, that Oliver didn't actually _deny_.

The girl soon broke off from the two boys and loosened the string keeping her bodysuit together. The tightness fell away and left her amazing body on full display for the leaking pair to drool over. She fondled a tit in one hand, tweaking its dark nipple while her other hand reached down and slipped a finger inside her own fold. Skylar moaned loudly with the boys watching intensely as she pleasured herself, with both boys stroking their lengths. As Oliver stood shoulder to shoulder with his best friend, stroking his dick to his dream girl pleasuring herself, he couldn't deny that he was getting turned on even further from Kaz being there for his first time with Skylar. When the alien girl slipped one of her fingers into her mouth, tasting her own juices, Kaz couldn't hold back a moan and cautiously reach for his friend's cock.

His hand jumped back when Oliver yelped.

"K-Kaz!? What are you _doing?_ "

"W-Well Skylar's putting on a show, and my dick needs some relief. Since you're not using that hand! It's only fair," Kaz shrugged now with both hands around his shaft and lightly thrusting into his own palm.

"Oh god… D-Dude…"

Kaz just rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a dork, dude."

He didn't bother listening to any protests when his hand wrapped around Oliver's thinner six-incher. While watching the two recently turned superhero teenagers getting each other off, Skyler slipped a second finger into her pussy in order to prepare her pussy for the first real bit of fun she had, since she left her planet and Experion.

She was enjoying the show but wanted the attention to return back to her. "So do all human males focus on each other during 'sex'? The boys on my planet usually focus on the girl…"

"Oh don't worry, they focus on the beautiful girl on Earth too…" Kaz purred, his hand instantly left Oliver's cock when the girl spoke up. He stepped forward and brushed her hand aside, taking its place by clasping his lips around her dark nipple and sucking her nipple, hard.

"Mmm, that's one… What are you going to do, Oliver…?" Skylar slipped her wet fingers out, widening her legs and scissoring open her wetness for the horny boy.

Redder than a tomato, Oliver kneeled down between her legs and used his thumbs to wider her pussy. Juices of his crush leaking out just in front of his face. Since he had only been with one woman in his life, one that embarrassed him to remember, Oliver attempted his best to give Skylar an experience that would make her reconsider him. Oliver's tongue licked between the folds and tasted that sweetness, filling his mouth and barely touching his lips. Long flicks of his tongue pushing deep into her pussy has Skylar moaning softly. The earthling was nothing compared to Scarlet, but a horny earthling eating her out for the first time in years was pure bliss for the alien girl. Skylar was a little disappointed that Oliver and Kaz were moaning so easily, whereas it took Experion to the point of blowing his load to let out so much as a grunt. The handsome alien boy was also a skilled dirty talker, while Kaz only liked to tease his friend.

At least Oliver had the patience to eat her out, an act that Experion refused unless his dick was being sucked at the same time.

"Fuck yes, Oliver! Lick my pussy like you mean it…!" Skylar moaned out, before locking lips with Kaz.

The brunette boy growled with jealousy as his best friend and crush made out again, so moved up and started licking and sucking the girl's clit.

"Ngh!" Skylar moaned into the kiss as her fingers weaved into Oliver's short hair, pulling the boy and his pleasuring tongue in deeper.

"Oh damn, Oli!" Kaz grinned, as he pulled back and enjoyed the view.

Looking to tease him further, Kaz found himself moving and kneeling down. When his hand started gliding down Oliver's back and down to the tall boy's bubble butt, Kaz motioned for Skylar to hold his head down. With his tongue being forced into a pussy, Oliver couldn't scream out when a pair of saliva-lubed fingers prodded his tight virgin hole.

He let out a muffled scream as Kaz pressed down slightly, threatening to finger his ring. "K-Kaz nooo! STOP!"

"Why should I stop, Oli when i'm about to _pop_ your cherry?… this is a _threesome_ isn't it?" Kaz's smirked, pulling his finger back slightly while leaning down to run his tongue against Oliver's entrance.

To help out the horny teen, Skylar got onto her back and pulled Oliver down between her legs. She held him tight as juices flowed into his mouth and his tongue worked its way deep into her snatch. Looking up to see what Kaz was doing, it was a surprise to see his hand milking Oliver's cock while taking long licks up his ass crack. Every now and then he would pause to work his tongue into the tight hole, which just turned Skylar on further as Oliver brought her close to the edge. The boy moaning into her wetness didn't help to keep her from cumming.

"Oh _f-fuck…_ Ol-Oliver…" Skylar moaned out, the brunette alien girl closing her eyes to the view of Kaz milking his best friend's cock and simply allowed herself to enjoy Oliver's shockingly magical tongue teasing and invading her.

It was only when a loud scream filled moan was let out of Skylar, that she couldn't hold it and her juices exploded out into the teen's face.

Kaz, meanwhile, has finally forced two fingers knuckle deep into his best friend's virgin ass.

Grunting loudly, Oliver pushed his body backwards from the sensation of his virgin hole being forced into. "Holy… F-FUCK!"

With a smirk, Kaz didn't let Oliver's ass escape him and pushed his digits deep inside the tightness. His fingers were pistoning in and out of the ring at a steady pace while still milking Oliver for all he had. Precum was leaking down onto the floor, mixing with the thin puddle of juices flowing out from Skylar's hot pussy.

' _At least it won't smell like Davenport anymore…'_ Kaz smirked to himself, as the juices of his best friends mixed.

When the spent girl let him go, Oliver rose up groaning in a mix or pain and new found pleasure as those fingers pumped his ass. Working their way as deep as they could before hooking up and pressing hard against his prostate. "Aghhhh, g-gaawd Kaz!"

Deciding that she wanted to be more involved, Skylar pushed Kaz back a little to give her access to his thick lengthy hanging cock, begging for relief. Oliver could only watch as his crush moved right past to Kaz and his thickness.

"Mm, oh fuck… Skylar…"

Not wanting to missout, Oliver headed over so that he was once again standing shoulder to shoulder to Kaz, with Skylar noticing and reaching out to grab the throbbing drooling cock. Not wanting to disappoint either of the boys, Skylar began to move back and forth swapping between sucking and stroking the two freshly turned superheroes. When her hand was jerking the lengthy shaft of one, her tongue and mouth were teasing the other. What she didn't see was Kaz's fingers snaking behind his best friend and into Oliver's hole, scissoring the boy open slightly and making his hips buck.

"Mm, you like blowjobs, huh Oliver?" Skylar purred and focused on deepthroating his dick.

An action caused by the double-ended assault of her amazing hot mouth, and Kaz forcing a third finger in his tight ring.

"NGH! F-FUCK, Guys… I-I'm gonna…" Oliver felt his stomach knotting as his orgasm built up.

His balls tightened and every fibre of his being was focused on getting ready to pump a huge load of teenage spunk right down into _the_ Skylar Storm's wetness. Oliver was moaning out like a mad man, muttering about how he was getting closer to cumming and nutting down her throat. The three digits fingering his ass rammed against his spot with every pump. Oliver reached the edge, only for the mouth to leave him and the fingers retract from his ass. He felt Kaz' arms loop around his own, keeping him from stroking out his cum.

Kaz lined his dick up between Oliver's cheeks and humped between them. His cock rubbing against Oliver's twitching hole. "Be glad I'm not putting this in you for cumming so soon, Oli…"

"Instead, you could be putting it in me…" Skylar purred, watching the large boy's thick cock with a touch of desire in her eyes.

"Which way do you like it?" Kaz growled and shoved Oliver aside. A sidewards glance told the teen not to touch himself.

Skylar simply grinned as she sat down on the couch and spread her legs wide, winking directly at the thick-cock teenager. "How do you think, Kaz?"

Wordlessly, said teen moved to run his hands up and down the girl's smooth, juicy body. His lips and teeth attacked her mouth and neck, all while his cock was thrusting up against her folds and stimulating her clit.

"H-Hey that's not fair! You can't blue ball a guy like that." Oliver protested, motioning to his achingly hard dick.

"What about my own blue balls, Ollie… who's going to deal with them." Kaz smirked, motioning at his drooling thick cock.

What Oliver uttered next, the teen had never expected to leave his mouth: "Well Skylar has more than one hole, dude!"

"Yes she does, which means you can enjoy one of them." Kaz smirked, while continuing to move towards the beautiful naked alien girl on the couch, just waiting for his thick cock to penetrate her. Slapping his shaft against her folds, he glared slightly while smirking. The tip of his dick rubbed against her entrance, teasing moans from the alien girl. "Do you wanna get dp'd by two earth cocks, alien slut?"

"Well dp'd would get you two close to having a real specimen that's worth fucking me…" Skylar teased back, despite wanting to grab Kaz's thickness and force it into herself.

Smirking right back at her, Kaz stepped back and forced his friend to take his place. Kaz took the liberty of lining the nerd up and pressing his cock up against Skylar's pussy. He pushed forward, with Kaz' dick pressing up against Oliver's ass again, so the head of Oliver entered Skylar.

"If you're going to be like that, then I guess she's all yours Oliver,"

"Oh god…" Oliver moaned, his head feeling faint as the mushroom head of his uncircumcised six inch cock worked its way into the pussy of his dream girl. Still struggling to believe that he was having sex with Skylar Storm, _and_ Kaz.

The real shock was that he wanted Kaz there now.

The boy just wasn't entirely sure he wanted Kaz penetrating him again even if just his fingers. Despite glaring at Kaz as he forced the dorkier boy upon her, Skylar wrapped her legs around and forcefully made that thin cock slide balls deep into her pussy. She moaned out in ecstasy as the first cock in years penetrated her, even if she felt somewhat empty. All the while Kaz was off stroking the thick piece of meat hanging between his legs.

"Fuck me dork…" Skylar moaned, easing up before making Oliver thrust back inside.

She could feel every twitch and throb of that dick as Oliver pulled out and slammed back inside. His hands pinned on either side as he reeled back before fucking Skylar deep harder and faster with each thrust. It wasn't long before the boy was moaning out loud while pounding his dream girl.

"God you're so tight! I love your pussy, Skylar…!" Oliver groaned, his balls slapping against her skin when he went balls deep.

' _He is such a dork…'_ Skylar thought, rolling her eyes at Oliver calling her tight when she had cocks that made his look like pins.

Moving closer, Kaz wrapped his arm around his best friend and began to lightly grope his best friend's balls. With Oliver looking back in shock, before moaning as Kaz's hardened cock rubbed against his ass and his best friend gave his egg-shaped balls a firm squeeze. His eyes closed slightly from the sensations of Kaz teasing him while he thrusted inside of his dream girl's pussy. This was a day he had never expected but was quickly making him temporarily forget about his mother being an evil supervillain and Mighty Med being destroyed.

"Oh _god…_ K-Kaz…"

Nibbling on the dorky boy's ear, Kaz growled softly. "What do you want me to do, _Oli-pop…?_ "

Oliver found himself unable to answer that, he didn't know the answer himself. He just knew that he didn't want this to stop.

Humping against him while kissing and suckling on his best friend's neck, Kaz had his mind set on two holes. One he could fuck, and one he wanted the boy to moan and beg for him to break. Oliver's ass hugged his cock so perfectly, it almost made him not want to stop.

"Come on, Oli… you want my big, _thick_ cock pounding your tight boy hole… or want to dp _Skylar Storm_ with me?"

"I-I…" Oliver stuttered, before moaning loudly from the thought of both. "Oh god…"

"Say it, Oli!" Kaz growled lustfully, his cock almost begging to just force itself in the ass it was humping.

While there was a part of him, screaming for him to make a decision that would change his life forever. Oliver decided to go with: "S-Skylar…"

Smirking to himself, Kaz tugged the boy out of the girl, before having her around his waist. When Skylar sunk down onto his dick, she was quickly moaning into his mouth to distract from the pain of something so thick stretching her wide open again.

"Ahhhhh, K-Kaz your cock is so fucking thick! I-I love it! F-fuck me too, Oliver! I want both your human dicks pounding me…" Skylar moaned out like a slut, spreading her pussy open with one hand. Moans of absolute pleasure escaped as the boy entered her from behind, his thinner dick fitting in perfectly with Kaz' thick monstrous dick.

Oliver found himself releasing a moan as his cock slid in, pressed against Kaz's larger one. The skin of their cock rubbing against each other and giving the two teenage boys a sensation they hadn't experienced before. The two cocks rubbing against each other inside her, both pressing up hard against her G-spots had Skylar throwing her head back. A benefit of her race was the two g-spots, so having Kaz and Oliver's dicks buried inside her, pounding in and out of her pussy, had Skylar in heaven.

"Oh shit! Fuck me guys, fuck me…!" She begged.

On her home planet Experion was never one for sharing, unless with another girl. Skylar had never experienced the pleasure of two cocks abusing her pussy at once. Now she couldn't stop thinking about Experion and Kaz fucking her deep while sucking Oliver. The first part of the thought was almost like a dream for her to have two proper boys breeding her while the later part was just to keep Oliver happy.

"Mm… Kaz…"

Kaz' hands were cupping the superheroes ass, lifting her up and slamming the girl back down into their dicks. Grunting as his cock rubbed up against Oliver's as Skylar's pussy hugged them tight.

"Ngh, Skylar… you feel _sooo_ good…" Kaz groaned.

Oliver's hands were busy caressing and teasing Skylar's small but perky breasts, lightly pinching her nipples. Loving the softness as it filled his fingers.

"Ahh… f-fuck Kaz... I can feel our dicks rubbing together! S-so tight…!" Oliver groaned as Kaz lifted his dream girl and dropped her back onto their grinding lengths.

His balls were tightening up again and Oliver could feel himself getting close. The combined pleasure of his cock grinding up against Kaz and buried deep in the warm, wet tightness of his dream girl's hole had the boy moaning out in utter pleasure. The jealously over Kaz moaning into Skylar's mouth has long since faded as they shared her tight hole. Twitching and throbbing intensely, Oliver's body focused on emptying out inside the girl. He could feel Kaz' dick hardening, too, and his best friend's moans became needier.

Skylar broke the kiss and planted one on Oliver's cheek.

"You boys are going to cum soon?" She smirked, doubting that human boys would have the staying power of the boys on her home planet.

Her response came in the form of grunts from both human teenagers. She smirked and used her legs to pull the horny teenagers in closer, forcing their cocks deeper inside of her. She highly doubted that human ejactulation would be potent enough to cause any side-effects but gathered she would find out if the boys did release inside of her. Kaz could tell what the girl wanted, and was smirking as he pulled his cock out. Just as Oliver grunted loudly and slammed hard into the girl, eager to empty his load deep into the alien girl's pussy.

"OH GOD SKYLAR! I'm g-going to cum!" Oliver moaned, thrusting rapidly inside of his dream girl despite the loss of his friend's dick.

Skyler panicked slightly and managed to force the boy off.

"Don't… cum on me, I wanna taste it." She muttered, lying down for the boys to nut all over her body.

"Now that I can get behind…" Kaz smirked, moving closer to the slutty alien girl and began furiously pumping his lengthy thick cock, the boy aiming for the alien girl's small but perky breasts.

Oliver blushed hard, but lined up close to the Skylar's face. "Ngh, you're gonna look so hot covered in cum!"

Wordless but not silent, Kaz grunted as his hand worked faster on his shaft. The sight of Oliver's ass tightening as they jerked off over the hottest superheroine, had his stomach knotting. His cock grew hotter before he finally buckled under the pleasure. "O-OH FUCK! I'm c-cumming!"

Ropes of hot spunk shot out all over the alien girl. His thick cum fired far, with a few strands landing in the girl's dark hair while the rest was emptied onto her face and body. Kaz' cum painted her perky tits. Once the pair had finished firing their thick loads onto the alien girl, Oliver and Kaz dropped down onto the couch next to her, with the pair on their sides in order to see both each other and the girl they had just shared.

Shamelessly Kaz leaned up and ran his tongue up a thick rope of cum. Oliver watched moaning as his best friend swallowed his own cum before going back for another taste of himself.

"I dare you to taste some, Oli…" He moaned, cum on his tongue.

Spent and willing to try, Oliver raised up to taste a drop of cum. He was shocked to find his lips pressed against Kaz' and the thicker boy's tongue dominating his mouth, filling it with cum.

"T-that was…" Oliver began, looking over at his equally spent best friend and the saliva and cum covered alien girl between them. He was too shocked by the kiss to even notice it happened, or the cum he had just swallowed. He trailed off, licking his lips as their hot spink trickled down his throat, or was eagerly licked up by Skylar.

"Awesome? Totally fucking _HOT_?" Kaz offered.

"All of the above?" Oliver blushed.

Lying between the two spent superhero boys, the alien girl smirked. "That was so much better than waiting in that pose…"

"Oh yeah…" Kaz muttered, with the boy's hand gently playing with the dual load of thick cum covering Skylar.

Their relaxation was ruined however when Oliver realised just how long they had been going at it and that Davenport was going to be there soon. With a groaning trio slowly easing themselves off of the couch and finding their clothes, with Kaz and Oliver accidentally swapping underwear in the haste to get the living room back to normal and into their pose.


End file.
